


Киновечер

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: У Романа выдался особенно ужасный день, и Виктор пытается сделать его хоть чуточку лучше.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 5





	Киновечер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419993) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Роман был напряжённым весь день. Он проснулся без настроения, смиренно рычал на всех, с кем сталкивался. Именно поэтому, когда Виктор предложил вместе посмотреть фильм, он с радостью согласился. Они разместились на диване, на журнальном столике стоял попкорн и рядом с ним — бутылка виски. Виктор просмотрел список фильмов, внимательно читая каждое описание.

— _Этот довольно романтичный_ , — предложил он, глядя на Романа, чьё лицо скривилось в усмешке.

— Мы уже смотрели, — проворчал он, откидывая голову назад. Виктор, пожав плечами, продолжил поиски идеального фильма.

— Тогда как насчёт _«Восьми подруг Оушена»_? — Зсасз понял, что это было плохое предложение, как только оно сорвалось с его уст.

— После того, что с нами сделали эти суки? — вспыхнул Сайонис, подразумевая Харли и её новую банду, чьими стараниями Виктор едва не был застрелен насмерть, а самого Романа чуть не разорвало гранатой на куски. Воистину прекрасные времена для ностальгии, — они вообще-то чуть не убили нас, малыш! — Роман подвинулся ближе, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Виктора. Зсасз вздохнул, продолжая прокручивать список. Внезапно Роман оживился и заставил его вернуться на пару пунктов назад.

Виктор уставился на название фильма, затем — на Романа, который согласно кивнул.

— _"Оно"_? Неплохое предложение, но ты уверен, что хочешь именно это? — улыбка Романа стала шире, и Виктор понял, что придётся сдаться. — Ну… ладно.

***

Это была самая большая ошибка, которую Зсасз когда-либо совершал. В конце Роман скулил, забравшись к нему на колени и уткнувшись лицом в шею.

— Какого хрена это грё… грёбаный к-клоун… Зачем?! — хныкал он.

Виктор мягко поглаживал его по спине, успокаивая.

— Тише… Тише, всё в порядке… Это всего лишь фильм, он не может тебе навредить, — Зсасз выключил телевизор, погрузив комнату в темноту, и Роман тут же закричал, инстинктивно обняв его. Виктор вздохнул и поднялся с дивана, придерживая Романа. Его всегда удивляло то, насколько лёгким был Сайонис, несмотря на его рост. Роман цеплялся за Виктора так, словно опасался за свою жизнь.

— Я же говорил… _"Оно"_ не тот фильм, который тебе стоило смотреть, — шутил Виктор, заставляя Романа рычать, — так что, может быть, в следующий раз мы не будем устраивать _клоунаду_ при выборе фильма?

— Иди нахер.


End file.
